During a boot-up process of a user device, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) of the user device may discover what drives are attached to the user device. The BIOS may send commands to each drive to send information about itself (e.g., model name, serial number, storage capacity). Based on the information it receives from the drives, the BIOS may enable power management or security operations for the drives.